


Compassion

by NettleKey1



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Badass Rey, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben Solo is a Mess, Death Star, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Near Death Experiences, Rey Needs A Hug, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NettleKey1/pseuds/NettleKey1
Summary: Что могло произойти между Кайло и Рей на обломках Звезды Смерти?
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Compassion

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Compassion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905171) by [Reysagents](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reysagents/pseuds/Reysagents). 



> Я просто не смогла пройти мимо этой работы, возвращаясь к её прочтению несколько раз. Меня как-будто отправили на те самые обломки Звезды Смерти и вывернули наизнанку. Честно, это одна из работ, которая меня эмоционально придавила. Спасибо автору, что любезно позволила мне перевести её и поделиться с читателями.  
> Оставляю вам также ссылку на твиттер автора Reysagents - https://twitter.com/reysagents

Происходящее мучительно оглушало. Огромные, с белыми шапками волны, окружавшие Рей со всех сторон и обрушивающиеся друг на друга, посылали тысячи леденящих капель, своим холодом пробирающих до самых костей. Вокруг было столько воды, сколько Рей не видела никогда в своей жизни, даже на Ак-То. Абсолютная сила стихии подавляла. Все было настолько громким, что голова уже раскалывалась. Небо пронзил гром, чей раскат прошел сквозь Рей, эхом отдаваясь внутри. Казалось, что рядом находился файтер, так близко, что она, словно, чувствовала его двигатели всем своим нутром. Но ничего из этого, ни практически полное отсутствие слышимости, ни обрушивающиеся волны, ничего не было сравнимо со звуком её бьющегося сердца.

Грудь тяжело вздымалась, волосы в беспорядке прилипли к лицу. Выбившиеся пряди падали на глаза. Она попробовала убрать их, но любая попытка оказывалась тщетной. Вода была безжалостна, Рей промокла до костей. Она стучала зубами, одежда прилипла к телу. Рей дрожала, руки и ноги болели, но она по-прежнему стояла, чувствуя опору.

Она знала, что он здесь. И этот простой факт по капле наполнял её яростью. Она почувствовала его присутствие, прежде чем увидела самого Кайло. Уловила волнение в Силе. Гнев закипал внутри.

Праведный гнев.

Рей стиснула зубы и сжала кулаки. Нужно покончить с этим. Она закрыла глаза и позволила воде вновь накрыть её. Рей глубоко вдохнула, пропуская сквозь себя оглушающий океан. Её глаза были прикрыты лишь на мгновение, но когда она открыла их, то уже заметила сквозь водную дымку красную вспышку. Сайбер Кайло. Вскоре взору явился и он сам в своем черном облачении. Он смотрел на неё, прожигая своим взглядом сильнее и ярче, чем красный меч, удерживаемый облаченной в кожаную перчатку рукой. Рей сомкнула челюсти так сильно, ощутив, что зубы готовы были вот-вот сломаться. Медленно, она опустила руку к висящему сбоку световому мечу. Она сняла его с ремня, все это время не прерывая зрительный контакт. Впервые за последний год и даже больше она действительно видела Кайло. Реального. В течение многих месяцев они были связаны Силой лишь пару раз, в моменты, когда защита Рей падала.

Обычно это происходило во снах.

Или кошмарах.

Это выбивало из колеи.

Видеть его лично, а не через извращенные видения, преследовавшие её повсюду, ощущалось чем-то необычным. Его глаза неотрывно смотрели в её, пробуждая каждое воспоминание, которое она хранила о нем. Тысячи мыслей, мечущихся в голове, мешали сосредоточиться.  
…  
Лес, где она наградила его шрамом на всю жизнь. Когда назвала его монстром. Она могла даже почувствовать жар от его сайбера, сдерживаемого рядом с её шеей. Сердце бешено билось в груди.

Убийство собственного отца, который стал для неё почти родным. Она безнадежно смотрела на это, крик застрял где-то в горле.

Те ночи на Ак-То.

Когда он поделился с ней правдой о том, что произошло между ним и Люком. Она вспомнила отчаянную боль внутри, которая поглощала её в попытках уснуть. Она старалась не плакать.

Ночь на острове, когда она нашла ту зеркальную пещеру. Когда открыла ему свою душу, не думая о последствиях.

Когда он сказал, что она не одна.

Рей до сих пор чувствовала электрический заряд, прошедший от его руки в её. Она видела его будущее, так она думала. Это был первый раз в её жизни, когда она почувствовала надежду: искреннюю, неподдельную надежду и веру в другого человека.

Тронный зал Сноука; спина к спине. Он убил своего учителя ради неё. Спас её, потому что мог.

Это был последний раз в её жизни, когда имела надежду: искреннюю, неподдельную надежду и веру в другого человека.

А затем то, что принесло больше боли: его протянутая рука, молящая присоединиться к нему. Рей почувствовала фантомную слезу, скатившуюся по щеке. Возможно, она была настоящей, возникшей от воспоминаний. Она никогда еще так не ошибалась. И это преследовало её каждый раз, как только она закрывала глаза.  
Он преследовал её.

Искренняя, неподдельная надежда и вера в другого человека преследовала её.  
…  
Все эти воспоминания вспыхивали в её голове, наполняя ощущением, которое, по её мнению, ранее, не существовало. Это не был гнев в его первозданном виде. Рей отчаянно хотела покончить со всем этим. Переполненная толкающим к краю бездны страданием она зажгла сайбер и подняла его на уровень плеч, готовая сделать выпад, когда представится шанс. Она сдерживала скопившиеся чувства слишком долго, и они причиняли ей боль. Внутри просверливала дыру особая тоска, приводящее в ярость сочувствие, завладевшее ей, стоило ему сделать шаг навстречу. Он повел плечом, его сайбер, направленный вниз и словно готовый пронзить металл, вовремя застыл на небольшом расстоянии от покрытия. Он готов был нанести удар. Рей приняла стойку, Кайло двинулся на неё. Когда он находился на расстоянии взмаха меча, она смогла расслышать свое имя, слетающее с его уст.

\- Рей.

Она не дала договорить, прервав его боевым криком. Как он смеет произносить её имя. Лишь этого было достаточно, чтобы она провернула сайбер в руке и собрала побольше силы для атаки. Он встретил её меч своим, сиреневые искры от столкновения их сайберов разлетались во все стороны.

\- Пришла убить меня? – прорычал он сквозь стиснутые зубы. – Попытаешься заставить меня искупить мои грехи? – он перешел на крик. – Вернешь меня к свету?

Злость закипала внутри неё. У него нет никакого права задавать такие глупые вопросы, на которые она не смогла бы ответить. И он знал это.

\- Так ты, наконец, признаешь, что у тебя есть грехи, которые стоит искупить? – прокричала она между выпадами. – Я устала пытаться помочь тебе! И больше не хочу слышать твои жалкие оправдания! Я здесь, чтобы покончить с этим!

С каждым моментом борьба становилась все более напряженной. Рей рычала от переполняющей её ярости и взмахивала сайбером, вкладывая туда всю свою мощь. Кайло крутанул своим мечом и схватил рукоять её собственного, силой пытаясь выбить его из рук. Однако Рей была быстрее.

\- Это не должно закончиться вот так! – он старался перекричать шум воды. – Все можно решить намного проще!

Рей крепче сжала рукоять меча и сделала шаг назад. Ей совсем не нравилось то, на что он намекает.

\- С тобой ничего не может быть легким! Я дала тебе шанс, а ты использовал его, чтобы воткнуть мне нож в спину! – она так сильно сжала сайбер, что костяшки ладоней побелели. Соленая вода скользила по ним. – Я ошиблась, поверив, что ты можешь вернуться! Ты – монстр!

Сердце готово было вырваться из груди. Кайло направил меч в её сторону.

\- Снова это слово! – выкрикнул он. – Смелое заявление для лицемерки!

Она парировала его атаку, клинки снова встретились. Глаза Кайло отсвечивали красными и голубыми искрами их мечей. Рей смотрела на него с ненавистью и замешательством. Он надавил на её сайбер с такой силой, что меч практически коснулся её груди. Его жар обжигал обнаженную кожу.

\- Как ты смеешь, мусорщица, - сказал он. Она сморщилась, стараясь отвести луч меча как можно дальше от себя. Кайло тем временем продолжал, - ты ждешь, что я присоединюсь к тебе по твоей прихоти, а затем обвиняешь меня за то, что не сделала того же, – он рассмотрел её лицо, освещенное сайбером. – Ты не понимаешь, какие силы тут задействованы! Речь совсем не о Сопротивлении или Первом Порядке! Или ситхах и джедаях, - он усилил давление. – Речь только о тебе и мне!

\- Здесь нечего обсуждать! – ответила Рей. Она снова выкрикнула, направляя свой меч вперед, практически в Кайло. Сайбер едва не коснулся его шеи. – Ты упустил свой шанс! – выкрикнула она. – Мне стыдно, что я практически начала переживать за тебя!

\- Ну почему ты такая упрямая, Рей! – произнес он, чуть отступая назад.

Кайло опустил свой меч вниз. Он изучал её несколько мгновений, прежде чем она снова совершила атаку, собирая в себе всю силу, чтобы противостоять ему. Кайло встретил её равной мощью, останавливая синий луч, готовый пронзить его.

\- Пожалуйста, просто выслушай меня! – закричал он. – Ты не понимаешь! – в голосе слышалось больше боли, чем злости.

Рей почувствовала это изменение, вновь занося меч. Он не пытался атаковать её, во всяком случае пока. Все его движения были оборонительными, будто он пытался разоружить её, но не ранить. Как будто ему было плевать на сайбер в её руках – его наследие. Было ли дело в сайбере? Сопротивлении? Она больше не знала.  
Рей снова замахнулась, проверяя свою теорию. Взяв сайбер обеими руками, она направила его вниз. Он отступил, и меч пронзил металлическую поверхность, разбрасывая яркие искры и оставляя трещину под ногами. Рей отошла назад, словно отброшенная силой. Она быстро вернула устойчивое положение, снова поднимая сайбер на уровень плеч. Эмоции переполняли её, когда она бросилась на Кайло. Рей уже готова была прервать его жизнь, когда заметила, что он бросил свой меч и поднял руки, защищая себя от нападения.

Кайло закрыл глаза, готовясь к худшему, но обжигающая боль так и не пришла. Вместо этого он почувствовал глухой удар. Рей врезалась ему в грудь, и они оба упали, еще больше намокая в воде. Рей вскрикнула, падая на Кайло и все еще держа сайбер в руке, стараясь при этом не убить себя им при падении. Кайло простонал, чувствуя, как весь воздух вышел из легких. Рей же почувствовала, как рукоять его меча больно ударила её в ребра. Она на мгновение замешкалась, но через долю секунды поднялась и уселась на груди у Кайло. Одной рукой она прижимала его к металлической поверхности, другой приставила рукоять меча к его груди, готовясь активировать сайбер и положить всему конец. Она дышала так тяжело, что едва ли могла говорить. Рей размышляла, удалось ли ему почувствовать её смятение. Она просто смотрела на него снизу вверх. Она хотела его убить. Она хотела хотеть его убить, но не могла. Кайло открыл глаза, и его взгляд пробрался в её душу. Она была так близко, что смогла бы рассмотреть свое отражение в его зрачках.

\- Сделай это, - прошептал он, не прерывая контакт. Волны набегали с новой силой и обрушивались на них с бо́льшим напором. Волосы налипли Рей на лицо, пока она смотрела на Кайло свысока. Её взгляд чуть смягчился.

Она не могла этого сделать.

И проклинала себя за это.

Убить его означало уподобиться ему. Она так долго хотела его смерти. Месяцы после битвы за Крэйт дались ей очень тяжело. Было сложно хотя бы чувствовать что-то. Даже несмотря на то, что её окружали друзья, а люди звали героем, она была как никогда пуста изнутри. Узы преследовали её повсюду. Её неудача приносила боль. Каждую ночь ей снились кошмары с ним. Тронный зал, Сноук, Бен Соло. 

Все, что бы она ни делала – он был частью этого. И каждая минута казалась ненавистной. Он буквально завладел её разумом, всегда находился рядом. Она ненавидела себя за то, что иногда его присутствие приносило утешение. Внутреннее одиночество стало её неизменным спутником. Рей не могла поговорить обо всем, что скопилось внутри, хоть с кем-то из Сопротивления, иначе от неё быстро бы избавились, заклеймив сторонницей взглядов Первого Порядка. Даже самые близкие друзья не поверили бы в её историю. Рей хотела было рассказать обо всем Лее, но быстро отбросила эту мысль. Ей не хотелось разочаровать единственного человека, кто ассоциировался у Рей с матерью. Она подвела всех, и это раскалывало её на сотни частей. Она не должна испытывать такие сложные чувства к нему. 

Иногда она видела сны, где пронзала его световым мечом и оставляла умирать. Иной раз она просыпалась в слезах от ощущения, что могла потерять его навсегда. Она могла его спасти, и эта мысль медленно разрушала её. Глубоко в душе Рей надеялась, что кто-нибудь убьет его. Ей совсем не хотелось делать это самой, хотя именно такой исход событий ожидали все остальные. Она же последний джедай.

Кайло смотрел, как эмоции одна за другой сменялись на лице Рей, освещаемом сумерками завершающегося дня. От него не ускользнуло, что её глаза наполнились слезами.

Слезами разочарования.

\- Сделай это, - сказал он, глядя на рукоять меча, направленного ему в грудь. Он почти улыбнулся, не обращая внимания на свое явно проигрышное положение. Легким кивком и мягким голосом Кайло дал ей разрешение. – Сделай это, - повторил он.

Кайло на мгновение смолк.

\- Пожалуйста.

Рей почти ничего не видела из-за застилающих глаза слез. Она повесила рукоять меча себе на пояс, а затем снова посмотрела на него. Соленые слезы смешались с водами океана так, что с трудом можно было отличить что есть что. Рей до сих пор сидела на Кайло. Она откинула волосы с лица и вытерла глаза.

\- Ты знаешь, что я не могу.

Кайло уставился на неё.

\- Что?

\- ТЫ ЗНАЕШЬ, ЧТО Я НЕ МОГУ! – прокричала она, ударив его в грудь. Кайло простонал, но Рей продолжала наносить ему удар за ударом сжатыми кулаками, плача и крича изо всех сил, - Я ХОЧУ УБИТЬ ТЕБЯ! Я хочу сделать это, но я НЕ МОГУ! Какого криффа со мной происходит?

\- Рей, - произнес Кайло после попыток как следует вдохнуть.

\- Я ЖЕ СКАЗАЛА, НЕ СМЕЙ ПРОИЗНОСИТЬ МОЁ ИМЯ! – выкрикнула она. Рей достала свой сайбер, зажгла его и пронзила покрытие так сильно, что металл под ними заскрипел. Она закричала, что есть сил, и через секунду бросила меч в сторону. Прикасаться к нему снова не было никакого желания. С неё хватит.  
Она слезла с Кайло, чуть отошла и опустилась на колени, позволяя воде беспрепятственно капать на неё.

\- Я больше не могу! – Рей подтянула колени к груди и спрятала лицо в промокшей ткани.

Кайло лежал неподвижно, размышляя, что он, возможно, исчез. По счастливой случайности он все еще жив. Кайло медленно сел, глядя на рыдания Рей. Мозг говорил, что не стоит пытаться прикоснуться к ней, но что-то внутри давало сигнал, что это необходимо сделать. Поэтому он сел рядом. Кайло пытался понять, заметила ли она вообще его присутствие. Мыслить трезво было тяжело, в том числе и из-за постоянно обрушивающихся на них капель воды. Он замерз и знал, что она тоже. На ней было куда меньше одежды, да и ткань казалась слишком легкой для такой суровой погоды. Кайло сделал единственное, что казалось ему правильным. Единственное, что он мог сделать.

Просто сидел рядом.

\- Пожалуйста, - сказала Рей. Она подняла лицо и посмотрела на него. Слезы ручьями текли по щекам, волосы выбились из прически и мокрыми прядями обрамляли лицо, глаза стали красными. Она быстрым движением вытерла их тыльной стороной руки. – Не усложняй все для меня.

\- Что?

\- Пожалуйста, просто… - не в силах совладать с собой, она вновь заплакала, - я не могу быть рядом с тобой.

\- Я знаю… 

\- Ты никогда не поймешь, Бен! – прервала его Рей.

Кайло вздрогнул от своего настоящего имени. Он никогда не мог привыкнуть к тому, как оно звучало именно в её устах. Подобное казалось не совсем правильным.

\- Ты не понимаешь, что причиняешь мне боль. Все время. Ты этого даже не понимаешь, - слеза скатилась по щеке, оставляя соленую дорожку. – Или понимаешь.

Кайло почувствовал, что сердце будто раскололось надвое. И наполнилось виной.

\- Я не пытаюсь причинить тебе боль…

\- Я знаю, - вздохнула Рей, - но все равно получается именно так. Из-за этих дурацких Уз и связи. Я ненавижу их. Ненавижу. НЕНАВИЖУ! – она сильно ударила по покрытию. – СЛИШКОМ БОЛЬНО! Ты преследуешь меня словно тень! Я всегда остаюсь один на один со своей неудачей!

\- Какой неудачей?

\- ТЫ! – закричала Рей. Она схватила его за ткань плаща. – ТЫ – МОЯ НЕУДАЧА! – Рей отпустила Кайло и спрятала лицо в ладонях. – Я старалась. Так сильно старалась.

\- Это не твоя вина, - произнес он.

Рей посмотрела на него, злость рассеялась, обнажая скорбь на сердце.

\- Нет, не моя. Но я чувствую ответственность за это, - её лицо слегка смягчилось. – Я стала непригодной Сопротивлению. Моей единственной задачей было остановить тебя, - Рей посмотрела на Кайло. – Я разочаровала Мастера Скайуокера, разочаровала Лею… - Бен вздрогнул, услышав о матери. – И я разочаровала все Сопротивление. Все потому, что я… - она сделала паузу, делая глубокий вдох, чтобы унять дрожь, - потому что мне нужно было убить тебя.

\- Тогда почему ты не сделала этого? – спросил Кайло. Он знал, что не это являлось настоящей проблемой. Было нечто большее. Не касающееся Сопротивления. Что-то более глубокое.

\- Потому что я трусиха, - ответила Рей, противясь самой себе. – Я не джедай. Подделка. Дура, которая не может найти баланс между Светом и Тьмой. И я… испытываю к тебе сострадание, - глаза Бена расширялись с каждым произнесенным ею словом. – Мы по разные стороны межгалактической войны, и каким-то образом… 

\- Каким-то образом я понимаю тебя лучше, чем ты сама себя, - прервал её Бен. Рей сдвинула брови в замешательстве. – Я чувствую то же самое. И если борьба раскрывает истинное лицо человека, то никто не знает тебя лучше, чем я. Ты хотела спасти мою душу.

\- Да. Я чувствую борьбу в тебе. Все это время я чувствовала её.

\- Я знаю.

\- Это слишком тяжело.

\- Я знаю, - повторил он.

\- Я просто не понимаю, - сказала Рей, - Почему Первый Порядок? почему Сноук? Все эти убийства и смерти? Почему ты делаешь это? Почему не вернуться?

Бен уставился на свои ноги и провел ладонью по волосам.

\- Потому что Первый Порядок – единственное, что у меня осталось, - он замолчал, затерявшись в мыслях. – Все в моей жизни бросили меня, - он встретился взглядом с Рей. – Кроме тебя.

\- Тогда почему ты не пришел ко мне? – спросила Рей, разворачиваясь к нему. Их плечи почти соприкасались. – Все, что ты делал – лишь отталкивал меня!

\- Могу сказать то же самое о тебе, - прервал Бен. – Мы застряли в этом порочном круге! Ты говоришь, что хочешь, чтобы я пришел к тебе, но расстраиваешься, когда я делаю это! Я не понимаю, что ты хочешь от меня, Рей! Ты забыла, что Узы работают в обе стороны? Ты преследуешь меня во сне и наяву. Каждый день я чувствую разочарование, исходящее от Люка, моего отца, матери, а теперь я чувствую его и от тебя.

Сердце Рей сжалось при упоминании Хана Соло.

\- Я все еще верю, что в тебе живет хороший человек! Есть в этом что-то большее, что я могу понять, - она глубоко вдохнула. – Все так непонятно, и я больше не хочу драться, но как по-другому? Я просто хочу положить всему конец!

\- Рей, я не хочу драться с тобой.

\- Не хочешь? – спросила она с недоверием в голосе.

\- Конечно, нет, - ответил Кайло. – Я просто хочу, чтобы ты выслушала. Глубоко внутри мы хотим одного и того же.

\- Признания.

Кайло кивнул.

\- Ты не хочешь признать, что мы одинаковы. Если Тьма возвышается…

\- То и Свет крепнет.

\- Только мы решаем, кто есть кто.

Оба молчали. Тишина зависла в воздухе словно темное облако. Что еще можно было сказать? Рей не хотела принять этого. Не хотела думать, что они – две стороны одной медали. Глубоко в душе она понимала, что Кайло прав. В ней жила тьма, так же как и в нем – свет. Силовая Диада.

Этот факт ранил её сердце.

Бен ранил её сердце.

Рей снова почувствовала заструившиеся по щекам слезы. Слишком многое навалилось на неё.

Они продолжали молчать. Рей закрыла глаза, пытаясь сдержать стекающую из них влагу. Не в силах больше сдерживаться, она спрятала лицо в руках и разрыдалась. Бен посмотрел на неё: промокшая, плечи дрожат, всхлипы сотрясают тело. Рей сказала, что чувствует к нему сострадание. И её намерения абсолютно чисты. Она просто хотела лучшего для него, а он понял уже давно, что не может дать ей этого.

Он будет всегда подводить её.

Чувство вины заполнило его до краев. Он не был тем, кем она хотела, чтобы он был. Это разрывало Рей на части. Это разрывало его. Годами.

Не говоря ни слова, он сделал то малое, что мог. Обнял её. Одной рукой обхватил за плечо, другой – прижал голову к своей груди. Это только заставило Рей плакать еще сильнее. Она придвинулась ближе, выплакиваясь ему в верхнюю тунику. Напряжение, копившееся больше года, наконец-то начало рассеиваться.

Её никогда не обнимали. Не утешали. Она нащупала его ладонь на своем плече и сжала так сильно, что пальцы могли вот-вот сломаться. Кайло сжал ладонь в ответ и уткнулся подбородком ей в голову, мягко гладя волосы. Он солгал бы, если бы сказал, что не проронил ни одной слезы. 

Больше нечего было сказать. Возможно, им не требовались слова. Он был её слабостью, а она – его. Оба стали неудачей друг друга, но не теперь. В этот момент, в этом объятии они оба поняли, что, возможно, речь совсем не о сторонах Силы или войне. Впервые они осознали, что другой человек – не поле битвы, где нужно победить. Не пешка, которой нужно сделать следующий ход. На мгновение речь шла о сострадании.

Они оба причиняют друг другу боль.

Они причинят боль друг за друга. Всегда.

И дело не в Сопротивлении.

Не в Первом Порядке.

Не в Свете или Тьме, ситхах или джедаях.

Не в сторонах.

Дело в них.

В сострадании.


End file.
